Goku vs Sephiroth
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Goku finds Sephiroth about to kill Yamcha. Goku defends Yamcha, and Goku and Sephiroth battle to the death. The Super Saiyan who safeguards the Earth, and the former SOLDIER war hero who believes he is God. Who will be victorious, and who will be destroyed?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Final Fantasy.**

The great Saiyan warrior Goku flew down to the ground, having heard something happening. When he got to the gulley where the sounds of fighting where coming from, he was surprised to see a man with long silver hair, wielding a katana more than twice his own length. The man was holding his sword up, with a dead farmer hanging on the end of it. Yamcha lay on the ground beside him, unconscious but alive. The man flicked his sword, tossing the farmer aside, and then turned to the unconscious Yamcha, ready to finish him off.

Goku used Instant Transmission to place himself between Yamcha and his attacker, catching the sword mid strike by gripping it from either side with his hands. Goku then twisted his hands to the side, snapping the last three feet off of Sephiroth's sword. Sephiroth jumped back, flicking his hand and causing a ring of black orbs to close in around Goku. Goku used Instant Transmission to easily evade the attack.

Sephiroth reacted with impressive speed, spinning to face Goku and attacking him with his sword. Goku blocked the blade with his finger by charging Ki through it. Goku then flew forward, collecting Sephiroth and flying into the air with him. Sephiroth waved his hand, creating a fireball, which flew into Goku at close range. Goku lost his grip and fell back, before powering up to Super Saiyan, slightly impressed by the power of the fireball.

Goku fired a Ki blast at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth jumped to the side to dodge it. Goku then readied his Kamehameha, while Sephiroth charged, pointing his sword into the air and summoning a meteor. The meteor flew at Goku, colliding directly with his Kamehameha, and shattering on impact, while the Kamehameha kept going, narrowly missing Sephiroth. Sephiroth then summoned a series of meteors, watching as Goku blew every single meteor apart with small Ki blasts.

Sephiroth pointed his sword to the sky again, this time summoning a contained supernova. Sephiroth then sent small meteors and orbs of darkness spinning around Goku. Goku used Instant Transmission to evade the attack, appearing above Sephiroth. Sephiroth attacked Goku, struggling to throw the Super Saiyan into the supernova, which he was almost certain would kill him. Sephiroth swung his sword at Goku, but Goku casually caught the sword, looking at Sephiroth with distaste. Sephiroth attempted to shove Goku back, but the Saiyan was far stronger than Sephiroth, and was completely immovable.

Goku then used his other hand to grab Sephiroth by the head, powering up to Super Saiyan 2. The electric sparks that began arcing across Goku noticeable hurt Sephiroth, while Sephiroth used all his strength in an unsuccessful attempt to free himself from the grip. Sephiroth used a burst of hellish fire, causing Goku to stumble back, before raising his sword and swinging it straight into Goku's neck. To his horror, the thin, non-magical blade snapped like a piece of kindling on Goku's neck.

Goku's foot then slammed into Sephiroth's face, launching him flying onto his back. Sephiroth sat up and flung a series of fireballs at Goku, only to watch Goku easily dodge the clumsy attacks. Goku then fired a Ki blast into Sephiroth's face, knocking him back down.

Goku flew up into the sky, charging up a Spirit Bomb attack. The Z fighters all gave him their strength, as did the people of the world. Sephiroth stood uncertainly, using his demonic power to summon another meteor, which slammed into the forming Spirit Bomb, harmlessly shattering on its surface. Sephiroth then tried to use his dark power to attack Goku, using his dark orbs, but Goku's Spirit Bomb prevented them from hitting him, its natural ability to destroy evil crushing the dark magic easily.

Sephiroth then had a thought. His confidence now completely restored, Sephiroth summoned pillars of hellfire around Goku, hoping to destroy him, as he remembered that the hellfire had damaged Goku more than any of Sephiroth's abilities. The pillars of hellfire began to close in around Goku, but just at that moment, the Spirit Bomb was released, forcing the pillars apart and launching at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth made a move to dodge the Spirit Bomb, but Goku used his last remaining energy to teleport beside Sephiroth and punch him, before teleporting to the other end of the valley and watching the Spirit Bomb hit the staggered Sephiroth full force. Goku then investigated the place Sephiroth had been standing, to see that Sephiroth's severed arm lay on the ground nearby. Goku hated killing, but he knew that sometimes it was necessary. He knew he would be having trouble sleeping for weeks, regardless.

_Reasons for this outcome:_

1. Sephiroth can summon meteors, but Goku's planet busting attacks would certainly break meteors. Sephiroth can also summon a localised supernova, but the effectiveness of this weapon depends on Sephiroth's ability to force his opponent into the supernova. As Goku is easily stronger physically, Sephiroth cannot do this. Only Sephiroth's hellfire could truly destroy Goku, as hellfire is meant to burn beyond scientific possibility, and Goku has been shown to be burned by lava, but Goku is no stranger to attacks that can hurt him. While Goku has never fought a reality distorter, he could still defeat Sephiroth, as Sephiroth, while capable of killing Goku, is at a huge disadvantage in terms of experience, attacks, durability, speed and strength. 

_2. Sephiroth is overconfident, while Goku is modest. Sephiroth frequently leaves himself open, and relies on being stronger than his opponent, as he is used to dealing with and essentially bullying enemies weaker than himself. Goku, on the other hand, is always the underdog, as the idea of Goku's character is the idea of an underdog who overcomes his stronger enemies through sheer effort and determination. Therefore, if Goku's attitude was anything like Sephiroth's he would have died at the hands of Vegeta, never even reaching Frieza, much less Cell or Buu. _

_3. While swords that bypass physical laws could cut Goku regardless of his Ki, contrary to what some say, Sephiroth's is no such blade. Masamune is in fact just a sword. Therefore, it can be broken and blocked rather effortlessly by Goku's charged up Ki. _


End file.
